goanimate_v4fandomcom-20200215-history
Pip and Freddy (T.O.T.S.) misbehave at Molly O’ Neil’s funeral/Jumpscared by Ghost Josie Sakura and her friends
Summary Leafa is devastated to hear from Pridelands news about Molly O Neil dead. at the funeral, Leafa sings He Lives In You from TLK 2. However Pip and Freddy (T.O.T.S.) ruins the funeral by playing Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash at full blast which caused the animals to run away and Leafa to cry harder and flood the entire church with her dragon tears. As a result, Pip and Freddy get grounded as they got sent to a haunted house to get jumpscared by Ghost Josie Sakura and her friends for what they did. In the end, Sinon comforts Leafa by removing the chipped green colored nail polish with a cotton ball and nail polish remover, lotionzing her feet with lotion, trimming her nails with nail clippers, filing her nails down with nail filers, brushing the dirt and grime off her nails with a nail brush, sticking cotton balls between her toes, painted her nails with pink nail polish, putting a green bracelet around her right wrist, a green anklet around her right ankle, temporary dragon tattoos on her right dorsal aspect of her hand and right instep and emerald rings on her right ring finger and right ring toe, tickling her feet with a feather, playing This Little Panda with her toes and massaging her legs, feet and toes. Transcript * (Cut to: Twin Lakes, Palm Harbor, Texas) * see the Lion Guard * Kion: Man, we're so bored. What should we do? * Fuli: I know! We will play Super Smash Bros 4 for the Wii U! * Beshte: That's a good idea Fuli! Let's play now! * Guard starts to play Super Smash Bros 4 * Kiln: I'm Bowser, * Fuli: I'm Princess Zelda, * Beshte: I'm Megaman, * Bunga: I'm Bowser Jr. * Ono: I’m Yoshi * Guard‘s characters starts fighting. * of the game, while playing their fighting game, Leafa walks in with her face spraying dragon tears from her eyes * Kion: What's Wrong Leafa? * Leafa: A writer named Molly O’ Neil died from some sort of cancer. * to: Pip and Freddy's House * Shauntal: Pip and Freddy, today we're going to Molly O’ Neil's funeral, so I expect you to be in your best behavior or your grounded. * Pip: Okay. * to: The Church * (We see attendants sobbing as melancholy music plays in the background) * Funeral Manager: Here we have Molly O’ Neil, she was a literary agent with Root Literary. For the past sixteen years, she has held various roles inside the publishing industry. She is also known for having prizewinning job at kitchens. She died after suffering from a long, sudden sort of cancer. ** Asuna: Oh Molly O’ Neil, please don't leave me. *Sniff* ** see Pip and Freddy scheming on something ** Pip: Hey, you got an idea for what we’re going to do to make this boring funeral fun. ** Freddy: We’re going to play Should I Stay Or Should I Go by The Clash while I'm standing on the counter! ** and Freddy walk up to the counter, gets on the counter, and plays Should I Or Should I Go on the CD Player making everyone feel shocked and the animals running away ** Funeral Manager: All right, knock it off! You're going to.. ** more animals were running away ** began to cry even mega hardest to the point she cried a massive, enormous, colossal and gigantic wave of tears, flooding the entire Church, killing over 20,000 people, injuring over 18,000 people and causing everyone to panic and run for their lives ** (More coming soon) Category:Pip and Freddy (T.O.T.S.)’s grounded days Category:X misbehaves at a person’s funeral Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Monster tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:Nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos